


It Was You!

by levihatesyuu



Series: My Oneshots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Club Penguin - Freeform, Dramatic Marco, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, jean ruined marcos childhood, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihatesyuu/pseuds/levihatesyuu
Summary: Marco loves Club Penguin, until one day a user called CoolMan38 ruins everything.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: My Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879537
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	It Was You!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is but i needed to write it

Marco loves Club Penguin. Almost every 7 year old does. But Marco especially enjoys the sled races. Every day, he comes home, sits at the family computer, and starts up the game. Usually he plays with friends or classmates. But today, he’s alone.

Booting up the old computer Marco swings his feet back and forth, not yet tall enough for them to tough the ground. The second the ‘little swirly loading thing’, as the child has deemed it, is gone he opens Chrome and types in the all too familiar letters. Logging in takes 30 seconds tops. Marco isn’t the best typer, considering he’s in the third grade, but he knows his username and password like he knows his own name. Clicking the map, clicking the mountains, waddling his little character to the sled races, waiting. It didn’t take long for someone to join the game. It was 2014, everyone played Club Penguin.

CoolMan38.

That was Marco’s opponent. I mean okay.

Now, not to brag, but Marco think’s he is a very good sled race player. It’s not surprising given how often he plays but still. He doesn’t think he can remember the last time he lost. It annoyed his friends a great amount, complaining about how they couldn’t stand a chance against him. It satisfied Marco, knowing that he was the best, but he would never admit to such a foul thing.

The countdown happens, and they’re off. Marco takes the lead at first but tumbles over a rock. CoolMan pulls ahead a small amount but Marco is right behind him. Right before reaching the finish line CoolMan hits an ice patch that Marco misses by a milimeter, pushing him ahead just enough to beat Marco. The boy kicks his feet again, this time out of rage. Once he collects his rewards and is put back on the top of the mountain, he types, “again.” CoolMan just waddles his dark blue penguin body over to the starting line.

They play again and again. And time after time CoolMan beats him. Marco starts getting fed up after about the 7th round. But still, he types the same phrase after every match. “again.” And again they play.

“Honey, it’s bed time.”

“5 more minutes”

Marco’s mom sighs and says okay, always the pushover. She gives him a ruffle of the hair and walks back to her bedroom.

‘One more round’ Marco tells himself, ‘Just one more.’

This is the 37th round of sled racing. Marco needs to win more than he’s needed anything in his life. The round starts, the sleds start racing downwards. For almost the entire game, Marco is ahead. But, just like the first round he and CoolMan ever played together, the latter hits an ice patch. Marco slams his tiny fist on the desk and jumps off the chair. Marching over to the power outlet, he unplugs the computer entirely. The young boy swears to never play Club Penguin again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s Marco’s junior year of high school. He kept to his word. Honestly, after a few weeks, the pain of not playing Club Penguin faded. The urge gone. As he wrapped up his third grade carrer he almost forgot about the game entirely. But he can never fully forget. No, he will never completely escape CoolMan38.

Marco and his friends were sitting under the tree where they usually eat lunch. Mikasa and Annie talking about the math quiz they have later today. Bertholdt and Reiner were in their own little world, sitting close together and holding hands, talking quietly about who knows what. Sasha and Connie were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors because they’re Sasha and Connie. Armin silently reading a book while sitting against the tree. Ymir and Christa showing an excruciating amount of PDA. And finally, we have Eren and Marco’s everloving boyfriend Jean. Screaming at the top of their lungs. Marco honestly wasn’t paying attention until now so he had no idea what this fight was about. The boy scooched over to Jean and poked his back with his index finger precisely 9 times. He immediately turned around, glaring for a moment but gaze softening when he realized it was Marco. Now being able to see Jeans face, he see’s the flushed red face and moist lips that were cracking. Jean bites and licks his lips when he’s angry. “Hi.” He says breathily.

“Well hello.” Marco turns to look at Eren, “Care to tell me what this one is about?”

Eren uncrinkles his eyebrows to talk. “He says he was better at Club Penguin racing than I was.” Marco’s jaw drops open. Memories come flooding back from his childhood. But before he can say anything, Jean speaks again.

“I beat someone 37 times in a row. There’s no way you can beat that.” Marco’s neck has never turned so fast. “Kid got so angry he left the game.”

Marco got his feet under him and stood up at the speed of light. “IT WAS YOU!”

Jean turned and looked to Marco again. “Excuse me?”

Marco gets down on his knees and pokes Jean in the chest. “CoolMan38.”

“DogKid99?” Jean’s eyes widen.

“YOU BASTARD.” Marco yells, catching the attention of everyone in the group, and some outside of it. “I NEVER PLAYED AGAIN AFTER YOU.”

Jean laughs, probably out of disbelief. “Seriously?”

Marco’s throat is scratching but he’s too angry to care. Since when was he so passionate about Club Penguin? “YOU RUINED MY CHILDHOOD.”

“Okay, that’s a bit far.” Jean rolls his eyes. Marco’s veins are popping. His heart is racing. His head is spinning.

“You will never understand the pain you caused me.”

Jean genuinely laughs at that, making fun of Marco for taking this childrens game so seriously especially since this incident was 10 years ago now.

Marco aggresively launches himself off the ground and stomps over to Bertholdt, plopping down in his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. He looks to Reiner. “Bertholdt is mine now, you can have Jean.” Reiner leans back on his arms and looks over to Jean.

“Eh, fine.”

Bertholdt grins and decides to go along with the joke. He circles his arms around Marcos small frame and pulls him closer. “You’ve always been the one for me.” Marco turns and kisses Bertholdts cheek. Smiling when he looks back at Jean.

“He treats me well.”

Jean gets up and in a flash picks up Marco bridal style. “I am so sorry for how I treated you all those years ago. Please won’t you ever forgive me?”

Marco tilts his head, acting like he was considering it. “I don’t know, Bertholdt is a pretty good boyfriend.”

Jean scoffs and pinches Marco’s side where he was holding him. The younger squeals and wiggles around in Jean’s arms. “Fine, fine, I forgive you. But there will still always be a hole in my heart because of your past actions.”

“I think I can deal with that.” Jean kisses Marco quickly and sets him back on the ground.

Marco looks back at Bertholdt. “I’m sorry my love but I must leave you for another.” He tells him.

Bertholdt clutches his chest. “Why must you hurt me this why. I thought we had something special.”

Jean turns to Reiner who was now laying his head on Annie’s lap. “Sorry man.”

Reiner wipes a fake tear with a straight face and literally log rolls back to where he and Bertholdt were originally sitting, wrapping his arms around and shoving his head in Bertholdt’s stomach when he gets there.

Marco and Jean sit back down and lean against the tree a little ways away from Armin, who had temporarily set his book down to watch the chaos. Marco nuzzles his head into Jeans shoulder. “I still can’t believe this.” Jean laughs and squeezes his thigh as a way of nonverbally telling him that it was real and very hilarious to think about.

“We still never decided who was better” They hear Eren say.

Marco groans as Jean starts to get angry yet again. But he knows it’s futile to try and stop him. He won’t stop until the battle was won. Marco wonders how in the world he ended up with his childhood arch-enemy. But he can’t say he’s not glad that he did.


End file.
